Black Lips
by Kish's Kittie
Summary: Rinslet has never been able to get Train within her grasp. But will the fact that they're locked in a safe together help any? RinsletxTrain. Oneshot.


**Black Lips**

**x X x X x X x**

* * *

"Ah!" Train just got finished drinking down the last of his carton of milk. He crumbled up the carton and threw it against the wall, hoping it would land in the trash; but it didn't. 

"You're such a pig Train." Sven said while he leaned back in a chair with his eyes partially closed and his hat tilted slightly over his eyes; he had his arms underneath his head for comfortable support.

"I just like to have fun." Train smiled. Sven sighed.

Eve sat over in the corner, reading a book entitled "The Power of Dominance". She had made it through at least the 500th page out of 800. She was a pretty fast reader, and comprehended it all.

**Knock, Knock!**

Someone knocked on the door. Sven just sat there on his seat like nothing happened; Train had to answer the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it, opening it up revealing a smiling face. Train flinched a little as the face came towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Train asked with a surprised expression. Rinslet stood in the doorway in her casual outfit with her hand upon her hip.

"You're not glad to see me?" she asked rhetorically with a slight smirk. Train stood there as she made her way inside without an invitation. She walked over and sat on the empty sofa that Train had left. Her bottom sunk into its fluffy green cushions. She crossed her left leg over her right and sat her elbow on her knee, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. Train shut the door behind him and sat on the far left side of the couch— away from Rinslet. She smiled at Sven who lifted up his hat to see who it was. Eve looked up from her book and blinked a couple times as she saw Rinslet.

"What do you want?" Sven asked, still in his comfortable position. He lifted his head up a little to get the shade of his hat out of his eyes.

"Oh nothing, nothing—" Rinslet smiled.

"It's never nothing with women like you." Train picked his ear. Rinslet ignored that rude, non-chivalric comment, and continued…

"— Well, it's just… I was looking in the newspaper the other day, and couldn't help but think of you." Rinslet shrugged, "— I saw the face of a wanted man and a pretty good bounty… just thought you'd be interested…" Rinslet stood up from the couch, acting as if she were going to leave with her eyes closed and a slight smirk of confidence.

"How much?" Sven spoke up.

"Hmm…" Rinslet peeped open one eye.

"I said— how much?" he repeated.

"Just… say— 200 thousand…" Rinslet shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"200 thousand!" Sven sat up quickly in his chair.

"That's not bad…" Train scratched his chin.

"Not bad?" Sven yelled, "That could pay off our debts!"

"His name is Maogai. He's actually in the next city over, it's not too far by train; he's wanted for many bank robberies— he's never been caught. He's stolen millions of dollars…" she explained.

"Then, why's the bounty so low?" Train asked.

"Who knows?" Rinslet shrugged, "— but I figured, a couple sweepers like you could handle him…"

Rinslet walked towards the door and placed her hand on the knob.

"Why'd you come here, and tell us all this?" Train asked.

"Does it matter?" she smiled mischievously and left…

"Now we can pay off all of our debts. We just need to catch him. A thief shouldn't be too hard to catch." Sven upped his confidence.

"I don't know…" Train said.

"What are you talking about?" Sven asked as if Train were crazy. Eve was soaking up their whole conversation.

"What if I'm too tired?" Train asked.

"Tired!" Sven grabbed him by the collar.

"I'll do it." Eve stood up and walked towards Sven with her book closed and lying in the corner that she had left. Sven's grasp on Train's collar loosened. Train stared at her blankly.

"It's too dangerous Eve—"

"I've fought bigger people before." Eve interrupted Sven's words.

"Isn't a bounty that much a little too big for Princess?" Train mocked. Eve wanted to kill him inside.

"I'll do it." She repeated.

"Are you sure?" Sven asked. She shook her head firmly. Sven let go of Train's collar and grabbed his jacket. Train sighed and just followed him out of the door…

**_x X x X x X x_**

_"Loading Train 3-B…Please be seated, and have a safe ride."_

Train, Sven, and Eve seated themselves on the train as the doors closed and it set in motion. Eve sat in her chair quietly and watched outside the window while Sven sat there with a cigarette in his mouth. Train looked at Eve as she sat there so tacit and sedate. _She's so small, but she has a mature mind… _Train thought, _it's kind of funny how she wants to be my rival and all… _Train smirked…

_"Please be safe as you exit from the train…"_

Train, Sven, and Eve all arrived in the city, as they looked around at all the crowds of people. Eve looked almost in amazement at everyone; tall, short, small, wide… Train placed his hands in his pockets and continued through the crowd with Sven and Eve close behind.

"So, if I were a robber, where would I be?" Train asked himself with a smile.

"Do you know what bank hasn't been robbed?" Sven asked.

"Well, we'll just have to find out!" (:-3) Train smiled and walked forward as if he were on a long awaited journey…

They stepped onto the streets of the city and looked around. About a few streets down you could see flashing lights. It looked as if a bunch of police were gathered down there.

"There." Eve pointed and ran towards the direction of the flashing lights… Train and Sven looked at each other and followed. Eve ran up to the scene with cops flooded everywhere. There were reporters, cameras, and even a nice size crowd.

"What's going on?" Sven asked. Train listened intently.

"This is where he's supposed to strike!" Train overheard a conversation between two officers.

"Yeah, but where is he?" the other one asked.

"Who cares? We've got the place surrounded— there's no way he could get in…" the one officer seemed more confident than the other.

Train walked in closer.

"Where are you going?" Sven asked. Train just kept going without a reply. Eve walked past Train, starting to catch on.

**BOOM!**

A side of the bank blew to smithereens. Cops ran for cover, as well as everyone else. Some people ducked behind cars, others behind dumpsters, and some just bent over their knees with their head covered. Train started to move in when he noticed… Eve had disappeared.

"Where's Princess?" he asked Sven who was right behind him.

"Huh?" Sven looked around, "— Eve?"

Eve had already made her way into the building and was looking around inside. She carefully looked over all areas of the building. All that was really visible was flying dust and debris throughout the air; it was beginning to clear… Then— Eve noticed movement. Someone walked over to the safe, like it was nothing, and reached for something in his pocket.

"Stop." Eve came up to the man, within feet of his reach, and held up her hand. The man turned, almost frightened, then his face became smooth with the sight of Eve.

"This isn't a place to play little girl." The man smiled with strands of black hair in his face. He didn't look like anything special, just your average getaway thief— with an edge. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans with a black hoodie. He stared Eve down with his charcoal eyes; he didn't seem too worried.

"Eve?" Sven and Train came running into the building in search of Eve. She was standing before the thief with a blank stare as she looked back at them.

"Well, well… what do we have here," the crook smiled, "— A couple of sweepers, perhaps? So, how'd you get through the crowd? Weak cops? Doesn't matter. You can't stop me. For I'm—!"

"Yeah, yeah, you talk too much." Train stopped him in the middle of his speech. He growled at him.

"Well, I give you what's coming!" he snapped, and reached slyly into his pocket. Train held his arm in front of Sven and waited for his attack. The guy pulled out a state of the art grenade.

"Run!" Train yelled and grabbed Eve, moving out of the way. The guy snickered as they ran to another part of the bank. The guy placed it onto the lock of the giant safe and the next thing you know…

**BOOM!!!**

The bank shook and Train popped up. The guy had opened the safe and was inside. Train jumped out of hiding and ran towards him. The guy turned and moved out of Train's way.

"Persistent, aren't we?" the guy laughed. Then, he caught sight of Train's chest; the number XII was plastered in his mind. His pupils suddenly grew large. "B— Black C— cat?" he stuttered. Train just stood there in his sight.

"Hiyah!"

**Bust.**

A loud scream and busting sound was heard near the safe.

"Hope I didn't get here too late." Rinslet commented with a pistol at hand. Rinslet smiled and ran towards the thief. His scared position turned upside down as he watched Rinslet headed towards him.

"Rins?" Train yelled as she jumped towards the guy. The guy smirked and moved out of the way. Rinslet landed on both feet, close to the ground, and the guy ran out of the safe. He smiled as they heard a loud creaking sound. Rinslet's smiled dropped.

"He's closing the safe!" Rinslet yelled. Train ran up to the door, but got there just as it locked shut. He started to push.

"He shot off the lock, but it won't budge from the inside." Train said.

"Great." Rinslet dropped onto the floor and laid her pistol down beside her.

"What's your problem?" Train yelled.

"My problem?" Rinslet yelled back.

"Everything was going fine until you made your 'grand entrance'. This is a sweeper's job, not a thief's!" he said. Rinslet sighed.

"I just came to gather up the cash that he missed," she said.

"Thanks for telling me this now…" Train slid down the door of the safe and sat down with his back against it.

"Isn't Sven right outside?" Rinslet asked.

"Yeah, but I don't even think he knows we're back here. He's probably still in the back of the bank with Eve…" Train sighed and rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

_What a bummer… _Rinslet sighed; _for once Train and me are alone… what are the odds…_ She thought. _Wait— Train and me… are alone. _A mischievous smile grew upon her face; _I can seduce any man I want… let's see how hard The Black Cat is, to break… _

**_x X x X x X x_**

"Oh man… huh?" Sven stood up and looked around the bank, "that was some explosion." Then Sven caught sight of the thief running. "Hey, you! Freeze!" Sven jumped over the counter in front of him and ran after the guy. The thief saw him and started to run deeper into the bank. Eve ran speedily beside Sven…

"Sven?" Eve looked up at him.

"Hm?" he looked down at her.

"Where's Train?"

**_x X x X x X x_**

"Maybe I can shoot a hole through it." Train pulled out his gun and cocked it.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you… the vault is pure titanium, it would just bounce and come back at you. I thought the _Black Cat _would know about these things…" Rinslet smirked.

"Oh yeah." Train put the gun back into his pocket and sat back down with a sigh, "Where is Sven? You think he'd find out about us by now…"

"So, Train…" Rinslet scooted over next to Train with a devious smile. He looked at her funny.

"What are you doing?" he asked her with a funny look on his face.

"Just thought I'd pass the time, by talking— got a problem?" she smiled.

"Whatever." he looked away from her. She smiled.

"So Train… what's it like?" she placed her hand on his thigh.

"What are you doing?" he jumped away from her grasp and looked at her with a freaked out face.

"I wonder what it's like…" she smiled and stared down at the cold, concrete floor.

"What are you talking about?" Train thought she was going nuts.

"I just want to know what it's like—" She placed her hands on the ground and pushed herself up to her feet. She walked over to Train with her high heels clicking against the hard flooring with every step. Train backed himself against the wall as she stood before him. "What's it like— to kiss a Legend?" she smirked.

"Whoa, whoa!" Train scooted over from the wall and stood away from her.

"Come on Train, you're not— scared, are you?" she teased.

"Yeah." (XD) He said almost in a sarcastic tone. Rinslet eyed him. _He shouldn't be this hard to crack! I'm Rinslet Walker! I can get Train to kiss me. _She boosted herself confidence and kept her head up high, figuratively.

**_x X x X x X x_**

"Where's Train?" Eve asked Sven.

"Uh— I'm not sure. But, he can take care of himself… he should be fine." Sven said and kept running after the thief.

The thief ran to the back of the building and exited through the back door.

"I've got him." Eve stated and ran pasted Sven. She pushed open the door that he ran out of and stared at him as he stopped in front of the police that surrounded the building.

"You are under arrest! Put your hands up!" the police said and held their guns towards him. The guy turned towards Sven and Eve with a smile. He reached his right hand into his pocket with a confident smirk.

"Goodbye…" he stated and began to pull his hand out.

Eve jumped into the air, transforming her right arm into an axe, and swiftly struck at the thief. The thief was in shock and dropped the, still pinned, grenade onto the ground. He fell onto his butt. Sven and Eve hovered over him. Sven lighted a cigarette and puffed smoke down at the guy.

"Gotcha." Sven stated.

**_x X x X x X x_**

"Come on Train, you have to admit, you've been curious about me." Rinslet smiled.

"Uh—." Train held his finger up to his mouth, "— not really."

Rinslet became fumed but held her poise and grace together.

"Listen Train." She held his chin between her thumb and first finger while he held his back against the wall, almost afraid of her…

Her lips shined as she leaned her face in towards his. Train held his hands against the wall but couldn't go back any further. Rinslet's lips were just inches away from Train's…

**BOOM! Shake…**

"Hey." Sven and Eve had blown a large whole in the safe door and stood there before them.

"Sven!" Train smiled and ran up to him. Rinslet's face was filled with disappointment. _I was "this" close from a kiss… _She sighed.

"I collected the bounty." Sven held up the money to Train.

"Cool!" he gave him a thumb up, "let's go eat!"

"We need to think about paying off some of our debts before we go and eat…" Sven explained.

"How'd you even know we were in here anyway?" Train asked. Rinslet vaguely listened into their conversation, but was torn by her lost thoughts.

"Where else would _you _be Train? I just looked for the first place you could cause trouble." Sven puffed.

"Hey!" Train smiled. Rinslet stood behind staring at the safe walls. As Sven and Eve passed Train, he turned back and glanced at Rinslet. He seemed distraught by her current emotions. Eve watched Train as he walked back over to Rinslet with his hands casually resting in his pockets.

"Hey Rins. Are you coming?" he asked.

"No thanks, I have other things to do." She smirked a bit and headed out of the vault.

"I thought you were going to take some of the money?" he smiled. She let out a small laugh.

"I'll get it somewhere else. This is police business, not mine." She stated and kept walking. _Maybe Rinslet Walker can't get everything she wants… _Rinslet stopped and turned her head to look back at Train. Instead, he was standing right in front of her; he shocked her at first.

"What do you want?" she asked in a calm, yet shocked tone.

"You wanted to know what it was like to kiss a Legend, right?" he said playfully. Rinslet was completely in shock as he locked his lips with hers for a slight second. He released and glanced back at her.

"Well, how was I?" he smiled big and held his hand behind his head, almost as if he were embarrassed.

"Fine…" she held in a smile.

"Well, see ya later!" he waved and headed back after Sven and Eve. Rinslet watched as he left her standing there, speechless. She brushed her fingers over her lips where he had laid his. They were still a bit moist from his touch. She smirked.

"Fine… you were just— fine…" she smiled and placed her hands by her side, walking out of the bank…

**_OWARI_**

* * *

**So how'd you enjoy my first Black Cat fic? Was it good? Please review!!!**


End file.
